Blur Studio
Blur Studio is an American visual effects, animation and design company. Blur produces 3D character animation, motion design and visual effects for feature films and television, game cinematics and trailers, large format films, location-based entertainment, commercials and integrated media. The company is located in Culver City, California. The company is known for the 2011 computer-animated hit Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, which the first film made by the company. Its sequel, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, is set to be released on November 21, 2014. History Blur Studio was founded in 1995 by David Stinnett, Tim Miller and Cat Chapman. In 2004, Blur was nominated for its first Academy Award for its original short film, Gopher Broke. This is one of five original films the studio has written, directed and created over a few years to develop original content and build a solid pipeline that can expand for feature film production. They have several projects in development, spanning all genres; sci-fi, action/adventure, fantasy as well as family features. And in addition to in-house development Blur has also joined forces with several accomplished directors and writers to develop feature films. Recently, Blur created the opening title sequence for The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, based on the first book of Stieg Larsson’s Millennium Trilogy and directed by David Fincher. The noir black on black abstract is a visual highlight of The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, along with the rest of the Millennium Trilogy. Blur collaborated with director David Fincher on other numerous projects and was Fincher's only choice for The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo. His creative mandate to Blur consisted simply of "CG, very adult, super dark, leather, skin, blood, snow, breasts, vaginas, needles, piercings, motorcycles, vengeance." 'He wanted it to be like a fever dream, with a lot of abstract imagery' while reinventing title sequence expectations. Blur co-founder, with the project’s creative director Tim Miller, the graphic design side of the team Jennifer Miller, and Fincher, selected key aspects of the Trilogy to translate into abstract imagery and visual metaphors. Additionally, Blur chose high-gloss, black on black concept art with a liquefied macabre style that provides a visual storyline, grabbing viewers from the initial frame and captivating them through an intensely provocative montage. Blur created all the space sequences in James Cameron's 2009 blockbuster film Avatar, and produced the trailers for LucasArts' Star Wars: The Old Republic and Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II. On the commercial front, Blur is currently spearheading two large campaigns for Toshiba's new products and playful Goldfish Crackers for Pepperidge Farm. In large format films, Blur is working on a 3D ride experience in Dubai featuring immersive stereoscopic animation. In 2011, Blur produced its first computer-animated feature, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack. It was released on November 25, 2011 and received mostly positive reviews from critics. The film went on to gross $368 million worldwide in theaters and was produced by Geo LTD. Pictures for Universal Pictures. Blur's second film was the CGI-remake of the 1983 animated comedy film Zane the Cool Kid, which released on September 7, 2012 earning $80 million on its opening weekend, and eventually found its way to $632 million stateside and $729 million worldwide. The CGI animated based on the ''Geo'' series, simply titled Geo, was opened in the United States on October 4, 2013, earning worldwide over $383 million. Blur is currently working on a sequel to Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, scheduled for November 21, 2014. It will be followed by another sequel to Geo, titled Geo 2, will be released on October 2, 2015. On August 5, 2016, will follow the spin-off to Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, titled Wacky Pack and Lars, on November 24, 2017, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3, on June 1, 2018, an untitled original animated film directed by Cat Chapman, and on November 29, 2019, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 4. Other films in development include the animated feature adaptation of Eric Powell's The Goon ''and a original animated film, titled ''Life of Orange. Filmography Feature films Released films Upcoming films Films in development Short films Specials References External links * Official website * Blur Studio at the Internet Movie Database * Blur Facebook group * Blur Studio API's, Libraries and Tools (blur-dev) * The Making of Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning Trailer at Gnomon Events Category:Companies Category:Geo LTD. Category:Geo Wiki